The Good and the Bad
by JAC088
Summary: Hey guys this is the same as my first print and my first story...but i have forgotten my id so i will rewrite the story here and update:


The Good and the bad

Note: I don't not own any of the characters Mr. and Mrs. Smith they do not !belong to me, so don't sue me

Hey guys sorry for the wait...i forgot my id and password so i made a new account i will update and re- write the story for you

Chapter 1

Jane Smith entered the office with a nagging feeling in her tummy. She did not feel right at all and the possibility that this was something she didn't want and was not planning for ate away at her by the second. All the possible what ifs ran through her mind, "What if were not ready for what's about to come?" "What if it's just simply not in our future?" "What if I'm horrible at it?" "What if John hates it?

Receptionist: "Mrs. Smith the doctor will be with you shortly you could go ahead and wait in his office."

Jane Smith: "Thank you I'll do that."

Man did she hate to wait not just for this but for anything in life. Everything had to be organized and planned and by the books. How does John word it again "anal".

Doctor: Well Mrs. Smith it's been a while since you've been here, what seems to be the problem?"

Jane Smith: "Well you see doctor I have been experiencing some sickness, how do I word this I feel like shit."

Doctor: "Ok in what way do you "feel like shit"?"

Jane Smith: "Well I'm always experiencing nausea and I do tend to vomit a couple times a day, I'm always tired and I find that I can't do the things that I was able to do before."

Doctor: "Well Jane it seems that you have a classic case of pregnancy, of course we would have to run some tests to be sure."

Jane Smith: "Where do I got to get these tests done?"

Doctor: "We have the equipment to run the tests right here so if you just follow Monica she'll show you what to do and I should have the results by tonight and I'll give you a call."

Jane Smith: "Thank you doctor"

Shit shit shit what was she going to do if in fact she was pregnant? How would John react they were doing way better then earlier on this year but they certainty wouldn't be ready for a baby. She wasn't going to get an abortion that seemed so cruel and she swore she would never do that. There was always adoption but… She would just have to talk to John about it and see where he stood.

Monica: "ok Mrs. Smith thank you and the doctor will give you a call with the results tonight."

Just as she was leaving the doctor's office her cell phone started to ring.

Jane: "Jane Smith speaking"

Person: " Hey honey what are you up to, I just called and wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight since we have something to celebrate."

Jane: "Hey baby, and what do we have to celebrate?"

John: "Baby are you feeling alright tonight's our 7 anniversary of marriage."

Jane: "Oh yeah I'm sorry baby I've just been so busy with work, and sure I would love to go out to dinner tonight."

John: "Ok I'll meet you at the house at…"

Jane: "7 like always"

At the restaurant the music was playing and the only two people were Jane and John, One of John's surprises to Jane that evening.

Waiter: "Champaign Mrs.?"

Jane: "No thanks I'll just take some ginger ale."

John: "What's wrong with you tonight babe?"

Before Jane could answer her cell phone rang interrupting them.

Jane: "Jane Smith speaking."

Person: "Mrs. Smith the test results have come back positive, now I would like to meet again with you and your husband to tell you what you should be expecting in the next little while and to give you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins.

Jane: "Of course thank you bye for now."

John: "Who was that?"

Jane: "Baby I have something to tell you and I'm just going to say it and then you could talk ok?"

John: "Honey you're starting to scare me what is it?"

Jane: I went to the doctor's today because I've been feeling under the weather for about a month now, and he ran some tests and it turns out that were pregnant.

John looks at her dumbfounded. Shit I knew he wasn't ready for this what are we going to do know?

John: "How did this happen?"

Jane: "Baby do I have to draw you a diagram from the like 10 times we make love in a day."

John: "Well this wasn't exactly what I was expecting, it better. Honey I know that we kind of just like rekindled our relationship so to say but I really think that this is the next step for us. This baby is the best thing to happen to our relationship in a long time."

Jane: "You're really fine with this?"

John: "of course I am I'm going to have a little boy to teach how to fight and play basket ball."

Jane: "How are you so sure it's going to be a boy?" she asked smiling

John: "Just call it father's intuition." He said smiling back at her

Jane: "Well my mother's intuition is saying it's going to be a little girl."


End file.
